Made To Love You
by strong man
Summary: Blinky tries to cope with his best friend being separated from him, Aaarrrgghh is desperate as well, but what if there was a way they could meet. Senor Uhl is deepening his love for Lawrence and takes it too far then regrets it. Coach Lawrence now can't get him out of his mind like they were destined, but he's married so what shall he do? For Blinky - Broken Angel by Arash & Helena


_**This is my first story about Trollhunter, Tales of Arcadia on Netflix.**_

_**Description: I was despondent that Blinky allowed him to say behind without so much as a confession or a kiss to determine how much they care for each other and see one another as parents to their adopted kin. I'm shocked that the troll dads have so little recognition, so I'll be the once that helps this cannon pairing grow. The series is impressive, so I easily recommend watching it**_.

_**Pairings:**_ Jake/Claire, Blinky/AAARRRGGHH!, Coach Lawrence/Señor Karl Uhl _**(Slash)**_

_**Date:**_ July 15

Once the trolls found new homes in Hoboken, New Jersey, Claire was helping them get settled in while Blinky found a new lab and was nursing Jim back to full healthy " Okay, I'm, going to make a special Elixer" Blinky said " AAARRRGGHH!, you are with me" He called as he went to get some books, but when he turned around, he was not there, only his Krubera brothers "we are at your service" They bowed when knelled" Seeing they, he went to go put the books down and told them to finish making the recipe which they were perplexed towards by scratching their heads. Jim looked concerned cause he never considered JUST how important the gentle Krubera was to him.

"What is wrong with him," He asked the three Krubera. "Beats us" They tried to follow the directions cause they were born that way. Blinky was going to a secret cave he found and made it exclusively for his beloved AAARRRGGHH!. There he drew a shrine of the two as a bride and groom, everything he sets his eyes on the giant picture, it made him smile and feel hopeful, but he did not feel those emotions at all. Today was the day they left Arcadia which did not mean that much, but that single moment where they broke apart realistically shattered his heart into a million pieces. "AAARRRGGHH! "he placed his hand on his groom "we could have been more than friends if only I had the courage" He was not smart about relationships; he was a coward "I am truly sorry "he held back his tears "if we were given enough time" He hoped they would spend their last moments together to talk privately and open up.

Jim was now exploring the new Trollmarket "Wow, no idea those Krubera knew quick healing remedies" He relaxed his arm and took a breath "I feel like a brand new man" He smiled at himself after taking in his success of recovery then went to find his mentor. Claire got everyone situated and taking to Rot and Gut about Blinky's whereabouts until Gutt remembered something he said to him "Uh, I'll be right back," Gut said to his twin brother then ran off to the back room. "Uh, sooo what is it your looking for again? Rot asked to cover, leading Claire to be suspicious. Blinky had candles lit around the shrine and was meditating, chanting his name was wishful fulfillment's until a panic door opened disturbed him. "What so important to disturb me? "Sorry, Blinky, but Claire is here," He said. Tis true, Blinky told Rot to notify him if Claire came cause he felt like the reputation of a leader is to show no fear. "Right," he got on up and dusted himself from the dusty floor" Rot went back out to assist his brother while Blinky cleaned up by pouring an invisibility spell onto it.

Claire tapped her foot to wait for Rot "Sorry, I was going something important in the back" He tried not to pant very much. "Okay, did you find Blinky? She asked. Oh, uhhh, you just missed him. "Oh darn, if only my staff wasn't destroyed" He sighed that she could not use to find him cause that would be so much quicker. Blinky tip-toed out of the secret passage on the side. Gut saw him in the corner of his eye, but Blinky hushed him until he tripped over a rock from the collector and alerted Claire "Mr. Blinky" She smiled before shouting then the boys quickly closed up shop in a hurry. She ran towards him, and Blinkous Galadrigal got up then started running all around the market. "Wait, why' are you running? She asked then her speculations came alive, "Rot Gut must have hidden him, but why? She said to herself and ran after him. At Arcadia Oaks High, Señor Karl Uhl was staring out the window in his office, looking serious until Coach Lawrence came "You wanted to see me, Karl Uhl? He asked, a bit worried. "Close the door," He said, demandingly. He did as well as Karl shutting the blinds, making the room dim.

"So, is this about my gym reputation? He asked. "No," he walked up to his friend," Setz dish" He walked by the chair to give Lawrence then benefit of the doubt. "Uh..sure" He went over and sat down than Karl walking in circles around him, making him feel like he was in a particular horror movie. "I called for here for a proposal" He stopped in front of him and got down on one knee. "Karl Uhl, I know we're great friends in all, but I'm happily married," He claimed until he grabbed his hand. Both standing up "Okay, if you have a crush on me, please demonstrate" He had crushes before in high school, and he was always a coward to show his feelings.

Señor Uhl happily smirked and loosened his belt without much focus while Coach Lawrence was held back on words and scooted back to the wall in fear. "I do not think you understand," He walked towards him, with the outlining of his bulge handing out. Coach Lawrence could only set his eyes onto it cause it was the size of a big long sausage and he drew closer; he started showing penis growth "Oh, I see that I excite you," He said, looking at his boner. He looked at him as he went down on his knees, which made the coach feeling a bit of discomfit judging by his facial expression. "Hmmm, defiantly A-Plus material" he felt around the bulge leading to Lawrence to painfully close his eyes. He swore that Señor Uhl told him to relax and embrace his homosexuality until Lawrence heard his friend grip and squeeze his buttocks, making his gasp. He finally pulled his sweatshorts down to reveal a more accurate view of his bulge. "Gute Form," He said as he was impressed by how much meat he had, he licked his lips as it felt like he was packing a wallop. Lawrence was quite proud of his size so that reaction made him smile "I excite you? He asked seductively. Um, I guess" He said, trying not to think about his friend's big Austrian juicy dick. Señor Uhl raised up from his knees and leaned into his face "I'll be right back" He slowly licked his cheek before moving away from his body to lock the door from prevention of someone else interfering in their *ahem* moment.

Coach Lawrence never crossed his mind that he would suspect Señor Uhl to be this intimate with him when their time to be alone was to come. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths "Maybe I should leave, this is getting weird" That's what he wanted to say, but something in the back of his head wanted him to stay, his eyes inverted to Señor Uhl who locked the door and had taken off his clothes in the process. "Wow," he was not attracted to men at all as he was happily married though Karl Uhl seemed to be very different from the rest. He was very handsome, full of composure, lots of decency added to his name plus he read that foreigners are the king of romance, still something spectacular about him. He watched as pieces of his clothing had hit the floor. He was pretty sure that he was cheating on his wife about now by letting Karl Uhl have his way with him and him liking it.

Señor Uhl sighed in freshness, "Much better, no? He faced him with his hands on his hips so Coach Lawrence can witness his dick flopping around like a hotdog "Just look away, it's not that hard or anything" He said as fear raises, but it was his heart that wanted this to happen. Karl approached him and insisted that there was just them. Lawrence was going to lose it; his hand slowly attempted to grab his long cock "Go ahead, touch as you want" Uhl whispered to him and closed his eyes to vast in the glory until he heard Lawrence's phone ring then opened his eyes. "Sorry, I got to take this," He told his friend. He got out of his embrace, unlocked the door, thus going out and closing it when in the hallway.

He leaned up against the door, looked at who was calling him, it was his wife calling to let him know that he's late for dinner "I'm saved" He whispered with tears of joy.  
Señor Uhl felt like he had gone too far too fast and only blamed himself forcing his body on his friend so, with his naked body, he fell to his knees and banged his fists on the wall "How could I be such a Du Scheiße!" He cried softly.

_**Well, here is my version the show, the last part with Señor Uhl and Coach Lawrence is a bit raunchy, but that's just me so you can make it how YOU see them. I can't believe that the troll dads are cannon and we got no stories about them, that's upsetting.**_  
_**Hope you all love the new pairing I did, I was going to finish this earlier, but I got distracted. The last part I work on the most to make it more believable. If you don't like it, post whatever homophobic thing you want, it only makes me stronger.**_

_**Du Scheiße! - Dumb Fuck**_

_**Gute Form - Good Form**_


End file.
